Another Time
by Shattered-Spirit
Summary: Remy returns to Xavier's after a terrible tragedy to find that the children he's supposed to help end up helping him too. Is my rating right? If not, let me know and i'll change it...Chapter 7 now up!
1. The Tragedy

Author's note: I don't own any of the marvel characters, they belong to marvel. The only characters I made up were the newest mutants. I know the chapters are short, i'm still working on lengthening them without mushing stuff together. It'll get better :-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remy LeBeau was a handsome guy, there was no doubt about that. He had a charming smile, and beautiful hair that made the girls swoon. He had a thick cajun accent that made most of the women he spoke to melt on the spot. He had talent for stealing women's hearts, and returning them as unbroken as he had received them. He had been able to win over every girl he had ever met, but the only one to ever win him over was the one he couldn't have.  
  
Remy had only fallen in love truly once before. She was a beautiful woman, with auburn hair and emerald colored eyes that he could get lost in. Rogue had a fiery personality that was matched only by his own, and it was this that he loved most about her. She wasn't a lady in the true sense of the word. She was a God.  
  
Her death had come as a real shock to him, for the sheer irony of it all was enough to make him want to laugh in disbelief. They had survived Apocalyptic mutants hell bent on taking over the world, crazed humans building robots to destroy all the "mutant scum" in the universe. So when they were in that car accident, he had no worries.  
  
It never crossed his mind that she wasn't immortal, that even she could die from this type of disaster. But even he couldn't deny that there was no saving his beloved Rogue when he pulled her lifeless body from that mound of twisted metal. The agony that he was feeling nowhere near the escalation of emptiness in his heart.  
  
So now he was left alone. His one true love was gone in his life, leaving him wandering through the country. He hadn't wanted to return to Xavier's, the memories were just too painful. Yet here he was, back in the mansion, with his face pressed against the cool window. He had lost the energy to argue with anybody, so when the Professor asked for his help with the newest wave of mutants he couldn't say no.   
  
Still, it was no consolation to the pain that would never go away. His first assignment, overseeing dinner, was about to start. He had a feeling this alone was going to make the night a long one.  
  
"Oh Roguey...if yo' could on'y see what became o' Remy..." 


	2. Bring On The Students

The trek down the stairs had been uneventful. Sure, had he been his old self, in another time, he would likely have taken the elevator. However, he wasn't his old self, it wasn't another time, and he had taken the stairs to procrastinate. He had never been the fatherly type, he had left the nurturing up to Storm. He was never the disciplinarian either, that had been Cyclops' place. Yet he was expected to be both now. He had promised that to the Professor.  
  
As he entered the dining area, he was surprised to find that the newer wave of mutants were mostly young teenagers. Most of them under the age of seventeen, save a select few. The professor had told him, of course, that the students were young. It was the shock of seeing them that made it reality. They were all chatting idly amongst themselves, apparently unaware that another adult had just entered the room and sat down amongst them.  
  
"I still say you were wrong to tell people about that Oliver. It's no wonder Lea was mad at you..." A young girl to the right of Remy was speaking to the boy across from her. She had long black hair and lavender eyes. Such a rare sight that Remy had to do a double take. She didn't seem as young as the others though, at least eighteen.  
  
"How was I supposed to know Kylie? She never exactly told me I couldn't tell anybody..."   
  
Remy's gaze trailed over to the boy now, his looks so similar to the girl's that he guessed they had to be brother and sister. The only difference between the two ( beside the normal gender differences.. ), was his eyes. His eyes were a green color, which made Remy think the girl's eyes were part of her mutation. Much like his demon colored ones...Only hers were so much more beautiful.   
  
He began to listen more to the conversations around the table, ignoring the food that was in front of him. From what he heard he could tell that these children had been through a lot in this world that feared those who were different. He had heard horror stories about sentinels burning down homes, families murdered. None of it surprised him.  
  
" 'scuse me mister, can you help me?" Remy had felt the tug on his coat, and had looked down to find a little girl, no older than six, staring up at him. She was a cute girl, once he had gotten past the shock that she had midnight colored wings protruding from her back. She had long hair whose color matched that of her wings, her eyes a silverish color. She was quite a bit younger than Remy remembered Xavier taking in, undoubtedly taken in because her mutation was a physical one.  
  
"Sure petite. What can Remy do fo' you?" He smiled down at her, glad that he had taken to wearing his sunglasses to the table in order to hide his demon-like eyes from such a small child.  
  
"Can you butter this?" Her small hand held out a piece of bread, which he took and buttered quickly. As he handed the bread back to her, he noticed a small marking on her neck that resembled a brand.  
  
"What's this petite?"  
  
The little girl shrugged, and upon getting her bread ran off to go eat, leaving Remy to dwell on the strange markings. 


	3. Of Markings and Arguments

The weeks went by rather quickly, and Remy found himself beginning to enjoy his new found job despite his depression over Rogue. He had met many children as lost as he was, and being able to help them gave him a feeling of satisfaction that he found his dreamless nights of sleep increasing.  
  
But by far, the child that seemed to need him the most was the small winged girl he had met at the first dinner, for her naivety had gotten her in trouble time and time again. Her name, he had come to find out, was Aisha. She had grown up, well the six years she had been alive anyway, in Venezuela. Like him, the people of her village thought her a minion for the devil because of her wings. While Remy thought they made her look angelic, they thought they marked her a devil due to the dark color.  
  
For such a small girl, she seemed to stir up a great deal of trouble. Just the other day, Remy was pulling her out of the danger room because she had managed to sneak in there. She claimed that the older kids had stuck her in there when she asked to play with them, and Remy had to admit that it began to look like the truth. Even at Xavier's, Remy noticed them teasing her, though he couldn't understand why. Often, he would find the child playing alone in a corner. More than once he had caught her crying...  
  
However, when she spoke to him it was always with such kindness. She seemed to possess wisdom beyond her years, but still carried the essence of childhood that Remy had lost ages ago. Many times he found himself watching her when he was supposed to be supervising the other children. Then again, he had found her watching him as well.  
  
It wasn't until she approached him that the strange markings on her neck resurfaced in his mind.   
  
"Petite, yo' wanna tell Remy what be on yo' neck?"  
  
The girl just stared up at him with her wide, silver eyes and shook her head. Remy didn't have time to press for more information, a fight amongst his students had broken out. Comically enough, it was a fight over him...  
  
"Dammit Hilary, you slut! Don't touch me!" Kylie's voice rang out clearly enough as she shoved the teen off of her back. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"I saw you looking at him...You know how I feel!" Hilary's eyes stared back at Kylie accusingly, but the look she received back was none but incredulity.   
  
"You're mad..." Kylie shook her head to emphasize her words, before she turned around and stormed out of the room.  
  
With a sigh, Remy gave Aisha a tiny pat on her head before he stood up and addressed his class.  
  
"All righ', All righ'. Everybody jus' be calmin' down now. Yo' all go down t'dinner. Except fo' yo' Miss Chase..." The latter was stated to Hilary. "Yo' be stayin' here until Monsieur LeBeau finished talkin' wit' yo' accomplice.."  
  
Remy gave Hilary a quick, but stern, look before he headed outside to where he would find Kylie. The girl was sitting on a low wall, her knees pulled up to her chest, as she glanced up at the moon.  
  
"Petite, yo' ok?" After receiving a nod, he took a seat on the wall beside her. For a moment, he saw himself reflected in her sad face. Alas, he was sure it was a trick of his eyes, or his heart. "Why are yo' here, cherie? Yo' can' be in school anymo'."  
  
"The Professor asked me to come and help. He said that my helping them could help me get over..." Kylie trailed off, as though afraid she had said too much. "I'm not that young. Unless, you know, you see twenty-one as really young. Though, I can't see how you would. You don't seem that old..."  
  
"Remy be twenty-four, Petite. He sees himself as young, so yo' be young too. Young an' sad. Yo' know, Remy be all ears if yo' want t'talk...."  
  
Kylie paused, the expression on her face completely unreadable, but Remy was sure she was considering what he had just said.  
  
"Hilary's got the biggest crush on you. But she's only seventeen..." She stated simply, causing Remy to sigh. He had been sure he had been reaching her, digging deep into the depths of her soul to the root of her sadness. But he had been wrong, she wasn't up for talking yet.  
  
"Oui, an' Aisha be gettin' into lots o' trouble. But Remy's not concerned wit' dem righ' now petite. He be focusin' on yo'..."  
  
Kylie shifted uncomfortably, her lavender colored eyes shifting from the moon in the sky to him for the first time since he'd come outside.   
  
"I used to live in Pennsylvania with my mom. Oliver was there too..he's my brother. She couldn't handle us being mutants. At first she acted as if she was proud, always having Oliver go to the store to get things with his super speed or having me check if people were lying with my telepathy. But eventually it began to wear on her....  
  
"My mom was a nice person. She really was. But all this mutant hype going around...the neighborhood thought we were menaces. They started putting pressure on her...eventually she just couldn't take it anymore. She told Oliver to go to a friend's house for the night, I was at college so I wasn't home. And, she swallowed a whole bottle of pills. By the time I found her..it was too late..." She finished her spill as though she had said it a hundred times before, to a hundred different people. She had seen every reaction, lived through the sobs. She hadn't expected him to surprise her. That was probably what surprised her the most.  
  
"Yo' mother be one of a million petite. Remy's parents left him when he was a boy. His eyes be scarin' dem..." He lifted his sunglasses to show her his eyes, and to his surprise she merely smiled.  
  
"They aren't so scary. They just didn't give you the chance..."  
  
Kylie stood up and went inside, leaving Remy to wonder just who had helped who there. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but smile. The girl definitely had character. 


	4. The New Girl

Remy had eventually returned to the warmth and comfort of his classroom to have his talk with Hilary, but he hadn't made much progress. The girl didn't seem to want to listen to reason, and she had been as stubborn as Remy remembered Iceman being. Eventually, he had given up trying to talk to her and just handed her a detention slip, along with an extra two sessions of danger room.  
  
He had spent the following weeks training the students in the use of their powers, finding that once they realized he was to be taken seriously, it had become much easier to get them to obey him. He had also found that Kylie was a real help when it came to keeping the students in line. Her telepathy proved essential in detecting lies, and it became a rarity that the children didn't do their homework and got away with it.  
  
Remy had the impression she had nothing better to do, because he never saw her hanging out with any friends. He suspected that they were non-existant, for she seemed the type to distance herself from others. However, she always stayed after the class to help Remy to clean up. Remy enjoyed her company, as she never tried to pry. They made small talk, and cleaned up. Yet, he always left the class feeling better than when he had entered it.  
  
There was a new student that had begun his class just a few days prior, and while Remy believed Kylie and Aisha to be shy, this girl was severely outgoing. It was odd, as most children with physical mutations seemed to distance themselves from those who looked "normal". This girl, however, was very much in everybody's face despite her tail, pointed ears, and aqua colored skin. She was the flirty type, the kind that had Remy been eight years younger he probably would have been hitting on. Then again, Remy hit on anything that lacked a penis...  
  
The thing that worried Remy about this girl wasn't her mutation, unlikely as that may seem, but her over-confidence. She led the boys on, inviting them into her room, and then shoved them out a few hours later. He didn't want to think about what she'd been doing with them, but he had the feeling they weren't working on Hank's chemistry assignment.  
  
When the girl had hit on Oliver, a boy Remy was quite certain was taken, he began to take a guess on what her mutation was. Remy knew Oliver was not the cheating type, he was one of those loyal boys who usually got walked all over. Kylie talked about him all the time, to the point where Remy knew more about him than he did her. So when Oliver nodded and followed her into the bedroom, it became clear that Janine's mutation was one of pheremones. The ability to woo men with a chemical secretion. Although allowing her to feel love, it was dangerous in the wrong hands. It was time Remy talked to the Professor about her use of powers.  
  
Before that, though, Remy had to calm a very angry Kylie down. The word in the school having traveled fast, it seemed Oliver's girlfriend was livid, and she wasn't the only one.  
  
"Don't know what the hell he was thinking, going off with her! She probably has fifty kinds of STDs. The way he described it, you'd think he was incapable of making a simple decision around her!" Kylie slammed the book she had been putting away onto its respective shelf.  
  
"Petite, Remy don' t'ink yo' brother had much choice in de matter..."   
  
Remy was trying to be consoling, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He had just seen Janine walk by with another boy, no doubt intending to do what she'd been doing every night.  
  
"Remy be righ' back petite..." He sighed, exiting the classroom and following after the girl.  
  
What he found in her bedroom was enough to make his hair curl. It wasn't what Remy had expected at all. She wasn't having sex with the men she brought into her room, it was far worst than that...  
  
She was feeding off of them. 


	5. Stars and Moon

She had taken on a grotesque form, lacking any resemblance to human. She looked more like an aqua colored demon than the mutant student he had been teaching. The boy she was feeding off of, a fourteen year old by the name of Shawn, continued to kiss her as if nothing had happened. Remy had the strange suspicion he had no clue that she had changed period.  
  
And then it all made sense. The girl fed on emotion, and he guessed that lust was the strongest and easiest for her to feed upon. The pheremones brought the boys to her, lustful and wanting. They were there for the taking, and once they were in her room they became easy prey. Yet, despite all this, Remy was relieved. She wasn't hurting them, she was doing something that was necessary for her to survive. The men walked away thinking they had gotten sex, she walks away with the ability to live another day. There was no lasting damage, so Remy felt no reason to stay there. Though, he'd have the Professor talk to her about picking single candidates next time...  
  
Shaking his head as the two hadn't even noticed him enter, he turned and left the room. He hadn't gone more than three steps when a hand grabbed his arm, spinning him around.  
  
"Come here...I want to show you something..."   
  
Kylie grasped his hand gently, leading him up the stairs towards the very top of the mansion. She offered him no explanations as to where they were going, she just led him ever higher until they reached an empty room. Even then, she didn't speak, just crossed over to the window, and with great effort pried it open.  
  
"Don't be shy. Come over here..." She climbed through the window onto the ledge even as she spoke.  
  
Remy watched her for a moment before he shrugged.  
  
"Whateva yo' say Petite..."  
  
He walked over to the window, and upon climbing out of it a gasp caught in his throat at the sight that met him.   
  
He could see forever, and the scene was beautiful. Snow glistened in the moon light, covering everything in sight like a blanket of cotton. The stars in the sky twinkled and winked at him as he stared in astonishment at the breath taking scenery. The lake was frozen over, as still as his empty heart only....  
  
His heart didn't feel so empty anymore.   
  
"I always used to think that moon looked lonely up there in the sky...." Kylie whispered, bringing Remy out of his reverie.  
  
"Why yo' say dat petite? It's got lots o' stars t'keep it company..."  
  
"The stars have each other. Things that are the same as each other. People take comfort in things that are like them...The moon's alone. Don't you think the stars are cruel to the moon? It's sometimes invisable...hiding from their criticism..."  
  
"Why do Remy get d'feelin' yo' ain' jus' talkin' abou' de moon cherie?"  
  
Kylie fell silent for a moment, contemplating the best way to answer him. It was only when he touched her arm did she snap out of her daze.  
  
"Maybe I am...subconciously..."  
  
"Well, yo' know what Remy t'inks? Remy t'inks dat de moon is de best o' dem all. De moon is so beautiful dat she be in charge o' de stars, and dey shine fo' her..."  
  
"You're not talking about the moon, are you?"  
  
"Non, petite. Remy's not just talkin' about dat moon. He be talkin' abou' you..."  
  
The kiss happened before he could focus on exactly what he was doing. It was soft and sweet, the kind that one would reserve for someone they truly admired. It was innocent enough to be enjoyable, though not the type he would have given a great aunt. Yet...  
  
She pulled away, looking almost frightened by what had happened. Before Remy could stop her, she was gone. Black hair trailing behind her as she ran inside, leaving just Remy out there. Remy, and the moon as it was covered by clouds. 


	6. Revelations from the Grave

A/N: Wow, it's been a couple of days since I last wrote. Sorry guys! I usually have like a chapter a day. Well, hope you like it. I'm trying to write longer chapters! Oh, and this chapter comes with a key. "This is normal speech". _This is telepathy_.

* * *

Remy sighed as he stared down at the grass in front of his feet. It wasn't the grass he had traveled an hour to see. It was what lay below the grass. A headstone rested a few feet from him, one that he had paid for. Rogue had no family, it was he who had to arrange her burial. She was buried under the name Anna Raven, the one she had chosen for herself so long ago.  
  
But it didn't seem right staring at that name. It was as though it were a different person he were mourning for. Not his beloved Rogue, with her auburn hair, and charitable laugh. No, this didn't seem right to him.  
  
He bent down, picking up a rock in the palm of his hand. He used the cool gravel chunk, the thing he would call a rock, to carve the word "Rogue" beneath the name. Standing back, he would admire his work. Now it looked right.  
  
"Rogue, Remy be makin' some mistakes cherie. He don' know what t'do anymo'..."   
  
Remy sighed, staring down at the headstone he knew would never speak in return to him. He truly was holding a one sided conversation, and yet it didn't matter. Somehow he knew she was listening...  
  
"It be t'ree days since Remy be kissin' Kylie, Rogue. An' she hasn' been t'see Remy since. Remy be feelin' guilty Roguey. He t'inks he might like dis girl cherie. But he'll never love her de way he loved yo' cherie. Not at first. But she can' replace yo'. Nobody can petite..."  
  
Remy gently placed a single red rose on Rogue's grave, before turning around in a swish of his infamous trench coat and heading home. Home. The only place he could call home, where he wasn't feared or jeered. at. Home. Xavier's mansion.  
  
The first person to greet him when he returned to the mansion was tiny Aisha. She flew up to say hello to him, settling herself down upon his shoulders. He didn't mind. The fact that she felt comfortable enough to fly in front of him filled him with a warm feeling of purpose. He was helping her to come out of her shell.  
  
" 'Lo dere petite. Where yo' be goin'?" Remy made a mental not to work on his accent. The thickness of the cajun dialect often made it hard for others to understand him. Most people weren't shy about letting him know that either.  
  
"To see you silly. Professor Xavier wants to speak to you about something."   
  
Her childish giggle filled his ear as he slowly pulled her off of his shoulder to hold in his arms. She was unbelievably light, something that didn't truly surprise him as much as interest him. It was most likely due to the need of lightness for her wings. Still, she was a pleasant child to hold if you weren't that strong.  
  
"What does de Prof want t'see Remy fo' Petite?"  
  
"I don't know", she shrugged at him, speaking as though this were the most obvious thing in the world, "he just said 'Aisha, would you like a mission?' and I said yes. So he said 'Go tell Mr. LeBeau that I wish to speak with him' so I did..."  
  
Remy smiled warmly down at the child, once again staring at the markings on her neck. He'd ask the Professor about them if she wouldn't tell him.  
  
"Well, yo' did a good job petite. Remy be very proud."  
  
He set her down on the ground gently, taking the few dozen steps necessary to reach the Professor's private office. He knocked twice, know that the Professor probably sensed him coming. He was right.  
  
_Come in Remy. The door is always open to the inhabitants of my school._  
  
Remy smirked to himself in amusement. He had yet to get used to have the old man's voice directly in his mind, despite the fact that he never pried. Maybe it was his fear of voodoo that made him weary of telepaths. The ability to enter others' minds seemed magical. Then again...so was making cards explode.  
  
"Aisha said yo' wanted t'see me?"  
  
"Yes.." Xavier spoke outloud, having sensed Remy's discomfort at his mindspeak. "I have been watching your progress for quite some time as a teacher. I have to admit, I had some doubts at first, but you've improved greatly. Please, have a seat. We have much to talk about."  
  
Remy stepped inside a few steps more, just enough to reach the arm chair facing Charles Xavier and take a seat. For a few moments the two men just stared at each other. Then Xavier broke the silence.  
  
"I thought you had quite a bit to speak to me about Gambit. I must confess, i'm not used to you being this quiet..."  
  
"Remy isn' much fo' talkin' dese days Professor."  
  
"Ah, yes. The tragic death of Rogue. Of course. It's been hard on all of us, but I should have known it'd be hardest on you. I suspect that's where you were this afternoon?"  
  
"Oui." Remy stated simply. Why bother elaborating unless he had to?  
  
"She is gone physically, but her presence still lingers Remy. She lives on inside of you. She will always be with you. Don't dissapoint her by throwing your life away..."  
  
"Righ'. Remy be keepin' dat in mind Professor.."  
  
Remy thought it a bit quaint that the Professor was speaking to him like that. After all, hadn't he mourned the death of his beloved Moira? However, even Remy knew when he should keep his mouth shut. These were one of those times.  
  
"I suppose you've been wondering about the marks on young Aisha Campbell's neck..."  
  
"Oui. De petite won' tell Remy what dey are..."  
  
"They are markings from the tribe she grew up with. She is too young to actively remember it, but I was able to retrieve some memories that have allowed me to put pieces of the puzzle together."  
  
"An'?"  
  
"And those markings are scars. Scars caused by her tribal leader marking her as a threat to their village."  
  
"A threat, ami? Mais, she be a small child. How can' somet'in' so tiny be a threat?"  
  
"The human race fears that that it does not understand. Her wings, hair and eye color...They were very different to this group of people. They feared she was a child sent by the devil to uproot their way of life. They feared destruction.."  
  
"All dat over a pair o' wings?"  
  
"Look at how your parents reacted to your eyes Remy. Or the world to Kurt's mutation. Or Storm's tribe to her abilities. Each of you possessed things the people around you had never seen before It was scary, so they perceived it as a threat. Aisha, though young, was still different."  
  
"If dey were so scared o' de petite..why didn' dey jus' kill her?" Remy was almost afraid of the answer he would likely get. Almost.  
  
"Because I hadn't allowed them the chance. I am constantly using cerebro to locate trouble spots, mutants in dire need of saving. I went to Venezuela...and I saved her."  
  
"An' she doesn' remember any o' dis?"  
  
"She was too young to remember this Remy, and I trust you not to tell her."  
  
"Remy won'..." Silence followed that as Remy thought about what he had just learned. Then, another question floated to his mind.  
  
"Professor, wha' abou' Janine? She be pickin' de boys better?"  
  
"Yes, Remy. I have spoken to her about her choice in young boys. She has agreed to make better choices."  
  
"Why did yo' take her in? She could be dangerous.."  
  
"I'm afraid, Remy, that that is something I cannot share with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must attend to cerebro. Good day..."  
  
Remy left the Professor's office filled with newfound revelations. Yet, he couldn't help but feel he had gained more questions than answers inside that room. 


	7. Truth Telling and Jelly Wearing

A/N Thanks to Crys Skywalker and Trance for the reviews! I'm sorry about all the typos. My piece of crap computer won't let me download spell check. Other than the typos, how's the story? As always, _this is thought_.

* * *

Remy had spent the next few days training, smoking, and teaching. Not necessarily in that order. Upon receiving one Jubilation Lee into his class, everyday was cause for a new prank with him at the butt of it worthy of Bobby Drake.  
  
That would certainly explain why Remy LeBeau of hot New Orleans was outside in the midst of a snowstorm, smoking a cigarette. There was jelly stuck to his hair and the side of his face. No doubt Jubilee's doing. As he took his second drag from the cancer stick, some of the jelly slid off of his forehead to extinguish.  
  
_Merde._  
  
Remy sighed, flicking the worthless cigarette into the snow. His face was numb with cold, had he not been wiser he would believe his nose gone for all he could feel of it.  
  
_Flamin' kids._  
  
He couldn't go back inside yet, not without getting his nicotine fix lest he implode the next prankster kid. Patting down his trench, he soon procured a pack of cigarettes from one of many pockets. He lit it with the flick of his fingers, a perk to his mutant ability. The cigarette lasted all but two minutes before another glop of jelly extinguished it like its brethren.  
  
_Sac du merde! Nasty habit anyway..._  
  
He sighed, something he had grown accostumed to doing, before flicking that cigarette onto the snow with the five others he had tried. The sounds of fireworks reaching his ears let him know Jubilee was in a restless mood. He turned around and walked back into the mansion, soaked through from the snow to top off the jelly in his hair.  
  
"You look positively freezing."  
  
Kylie was standing in a doorway to Remy's right. As soon as he looked at her she moved forward and began cleaning the jelly out of his hair with a towel and some water.  
  
"Oliver told me about the jelly. Pretty nasty trick."  
  
"Kylie..." Remy started, but Kylie held up a hand to quiet him.  
  
"No, i'm sorry. I just wasn't ready for that. I was scared..."  
  
"Remy knows cherie." Remy paused, studying her for a moment.  
  
He knew what he had to do.  
  
"C'mon petite. Remy wanna show you something."  
  
Kylie was undoubtedly surprised by this sudden change of subject. Nonetheless, she took his hand gracefully. Her long, slender fingers entwining with his gently as he led her up to his room.  
  
"Woa, wait a minute, Remy. There's no way in hell..."  
  
"Non, non petite. Dat's not why Remy be bringin' yo' here..."  
  
Remy grinned down at her in amusement. Sure, the thought had crossed his mind a couple of times. Hell, he was human and she was beautiful. However, his fantasies had been purely that. Fantasies.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Remy wants to show you somet'in petite..."  
  
"I don't want to see that either."  
  
Remy chuckled despite himself, his head swinging side to side in a typical 'no' gesture.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Kylie was blushing now, a sheer sign that she was flustered.  
  
"Yo' petite. Remy wasn' talkin' abou' dat..."  
  
"Oh...then what?"  
  
Remy led her over to the bed, sitting her down gently with a whisper of 'stay here'. He dissapeared into his closet, returning moments later with a small box full of photos.  
  
"Did Remy ever tell yo' abou' a girl he used t'know named Rogue?"  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
Remy smiled at her, proceeding to tell Kylie about his Rogue. The color of her hair, the way her lips curled when she smiled. He told her about all the people Rogue had helped save, how she smelled of orchards after she showered.  
  
"You speak so highly of her...Why'd you break up?"  
  
"Roguey died."  
  
There was an awkward pause after he said that in which Kylie brushed her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don' be petite. Yo' didn' kill her. Dat be Remy's doin'."

* * *

A/N: Quick note, before I write another chapter. Does anybody know where I can find a spell check that you don't have to download? If you do i'd really appreciate it. As i'm sure, would my readers lol. I know it's a short chapter, but i've been grounded and I really didn't want to do too much without the spell check... 


End file.
